<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Car Date by MatchaChocolate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916110">Car Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaChocolate/pseuds/MatchaChocolate'>MatchaChocolate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reservoir Dogs (1992)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Finger Sucking, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaChocolate/pseuds/MatchaChocolate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>freddy is a lil shit. with sexy results.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddy/Larry, Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Car Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>imagine larry taking freddy on a drive coz that’s really the only type of dates he can take freddy on while they’re preparing for the heist, and they drive around shooting the shit and sometimes larry drives fast to try n impress freddy, and they stop at a drive thru and get something messy n unhealthy for a late lunch (ya know what i’m gonna be cliche and go with tacos)</p>
<p>and they’re parked in some random car park eating them in the car and freddy decides to be a Little Shit and accidentally-on-purpose gets his hands all messy and covered in taco sauces and then starts slowly licking his hands and fingers and he knows larry’s watching him so he closes his eyes and continues licking up his fingers and throws in a low moan for good measure, and larry goes "shit kid, don’t pull that crap when we’re an hour away from my place" and freddy says coyly fake-innocently "there’s a motel right across the street there"</p>
<p>so they quickly book in and then in the motel room larry bends freddy over a couch or something in there and fucks him from behind with one of his hands on freddy’s waist keeping him steady and the other arm is resting on freddy’s shoulder with his hand dangling in freddy’s face and freddys licking and sucking on larry’s fingers even tho they keep dropping from his mouth coz of the thrusting</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first posted on tumblr himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>